Osma Hamilton
''Osma Hamilton ''is a barbarous teamless Medic TF2 Freak created by YouTuber SuperFrank225 . He is the one responsible for the creation of Red Olona. His theme song is [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ciL7OKWSu10 Right Behing You] from Team Fortress 2. Biography Osma Hamilton was once a respected and loved doctor, and he had a wife and a child that he loved to death. However, he wasn't completely sane. One day while training to work as a Medic, disaster struck. His entire team was murdered by a jealous Spy, whoose wife, had been sleeping with the teacher of this training operation. Right then, the last bits of Osma's sanity broke. As he laughed sadistically at the bodies of his fallen comrades. After fleeing the area, he heard that his son had died in a bus explosion on his way to school. After having hearing the news, he went to the morgue and took back his son's body. He had to hide it in his car, but he had nothing to disguise the body as, so he dressed him up in a straight jacket. After fleeing the town, he snuck aboard a cruise ship. As they sailed past an island, Osma grabbed his car and rode out. He then landed on the island, as he found a secret laboratory inside of the volcano, which he decided to use as his base of operations. He then ressurected his son as "Death Curl". Appearance He is commonly dressed in biohazard clothes to represent his malevolent personality. Personality Osma is outright insane and more malicious than his creation Olona. Usually when any friend of Olona defeats him, he laughs alot like crazy and then he calms down to develop his next plan. Whenever he succeeded a battle with any other freak, he laughs malevolently and taunts him. He sometimes uses his powers to control those around him, either alone or with his henchmen. He is also a malevolent, cruel, and barbarous medic that likes to cause chaos for a living. He has only one rage form in which he uses to control Red Olona and make him hurt his friends. He used to not feel remorse of his actions because it's in his blood. Whenever he want something done, he gets it done. Usually when it comes to killing innocent members of any team (RED, BLU, etc.) But when realising his mistakes, he starts feeling remorse of what he has done. Trivia *He is the main antagonist, later supporting character of the (in production) Garry's Mod series Red Olona. *In the episode ''The Death Curl, ''he thanks his son of the same name for injuring Olona and pays him. *Due to a discussion with ''SuperFrank225 ''and ''Icy guy2, ''a character named Lehen Metal was created to be the true main antagonist of the series. Videos *Red Olona: Origins - (debut) *Red Olona: Double Gripe *Red Olona: The Death Curl - (first success) *Red Olona: New Allies (Part 2) *Red Olona: The Executioners - (redemption) Category:Medics Category:Monsters made by SuperFrank225 Category:Freaks made in Garry's Mod Category:Teamless Category:Neutral Evil beings Category:Lawful Good beings